LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S4 P1/Transcript
(The next day, Blake and his friends are seen preparing to head out to hunt the Grimm Captains) Blake H: Almost got it. Jason: Hmm, should I keep the baseball cap on or off? Jin: Doesn't matter to us man. You do you. Jason: Hmm, I'll keep it off. (Jason puts the cap down) Nora: Blake you know where we're going right? Blake H: The area around the nest obviously. Where else are we gonna find those guys? Henry: You should its a good idea to go close to the nest? Blake H: Hey its the only place we know they could hang out. Jin: They could be in other places. Blake H: Well, it's best to start with the easier option right? Jin: I guess. Blake H: Besides, we won't get THAT close to the nest. Just around the general area. Jason: Alright then. Jaune: Just as long as we don't make the nest mad, we should be fine right? Blake H: Exactly my point Jaune. Jason: Well, we should get going then. Devon: Yeah. Can't leave those things waiting. Blake H: Right. Come on guys. (Team Ace and Team JNPR then leave the house before it cuts to later on with them wandering around the woods by the nest) Blake H:..... Jason: Man if only we had Targhuls in our teams. Tracking would be so much easier. Nora: Ah we don't need no Targhuls! We just need our awesome hunting instincts! Devon: Hunting instincts? Nora: Yeah! Devon: What does that mean? Nora: Ain't it obvious? We can just hunt them ourselves! Devon: Yeah but....how? Nora: We get down and dirty! We survey the area! We find ANYTHING that act as traces of our prey! And then we- Jason: Guys! (Jason points over at a nearby cave entrance) Jason: What if we try this cave? Blake H: Oh! That's a great idea Jason! Nora: Or yeah, we can check the cave. Blake H: Come on, this has to be something promising! (The group runs over to the cave and looks inside) Blake H:....Oh. (The cave is seen terraformed with Targhul Biomass, revealing it as a potential Targhul hotspot) Jaune: Gross. Jin: You're telling me. Jason: I can't see anything in there. It's too dark. Blake H: Hmm.... (Blake then looks at Nora) Blake H: Nora. Nora: Hm? (Blake creates a ball of light) Blake H: Hold still, I'm gonna use you as our light source. Jaune: Wait. What? (Blake tosses the light ball to Nora and it goes into her, causing her to light up) Nora: WHOOOOOA! Ren look at me! I'm a night light! Ren: Oh man... Blake H: Now come on, let's check this thing out. (The group then goes and enters the cave with Nora lighting the way) Jason: Ew.... Jaune: This place definitely doesn't seem friendly... Jin: Not only that but it recks in here. Holy crap seriously. Henry: Yeah. Smell like something died. Ren: Hm.. I think that might be the case. Blake H: What makes you say that? (Ren points down, causing the heroes to look and find a mauled and mutilated body) Blake H: !! Jason: Oh god... Jaune: I think I'm gonna be sick.... Henry: Dude what the hell...? Blake H: Wait.... (The heroes look up to find more corpses consisting of both animals and humans alike all piled up) Blake H:..... Jin: *Gags a bit* Jaune: *Covers his mouth and runs to a corner to puke* Nora:.... Blake H: This... This is sick... Ren: Look... Several of those bodies are missing chucks of them. And they have teeth marks. Blake H: Wait these guys have the same outfits as that lone surviving villager back at the kingdom! Devon: No wonder there were so few bodies. Blake H: So they took all of the bodies from the Village and they just.... Ren: They ate their bodies. Blake H: Yeah.... Jason: But I thought Grimm didn't need to eat. Blake H: Their Targhul heritage must drive them to do it. Jason: Oh.... Blake H: Well, at least we figured out where they all went. (Jaune then walks back over) Jaune: Yeah but....Where's the Targhul? (Somewhere in the cave, the heroes hear a growl) Jaune: !! Devon: I think it's in here... Blake H: I'm cutting the light. (Blake deactivates the light on Nora's body, filling the room with darkness) Blake H: *Whisper* Hurry and hide! (The heroes scatter in the dark to find hiding spots) Blake H:....... Jaune:....... Jason:...... (More growling is heard alongside some footsteps) Blake H:...... Jaune: *Whisper* What is it? Jin: *Whisper* I don't know, I can't see. Henry: *Whisper* Shh... I think I can see... (Blake peeks around the corner and sees a group of Grimm Targhul, being lead by a captain) ???: Did you see that light too sir? ???: I did. But now it's gone. ???: You don't think one of the humans were actually alive and used a torch to escape do you? ???: Oh I doubt that. I've checked every corpse in here. Those villagers are all dead. ???: Hmm... Blake H:..... ???: *Sniff* They are dead. Yet I smell.... Living flesh. Vexx Blake H:.... (Blake hides behind the corner once more. He then sees a large spider crawling up Jaune's soldier without him knowing) Blake H: ! *Whisper* Jaune. Jaune, on your shoulder. Jaune: Hm? (Jaune sees the spider) Jaune:...….. (Scene changes to outside the cave as Jaune lets out a VERY loud girlish scream) ???: !! ???: What was that?! Blake H: *Whisper* Oh crap... Vexx: This way! ???: Right! (The Grimm start to run toward the noise) Jason: *Whisper* Oh no! Blake H: *Whisper* They're coming guys! Devon: *Whisper* Seriously Jaune?! Jaune: *Freaking out trying to get the spider off* Get it off! Off off off! Blake H: *Sighs* Screw it. (Blake steps out of the corner and attacks) ???: AH!!! (Blake blasts one of the Grimm with light, killing it) ???: NO!! Vexx: HUMAN!!! (Blake turns to Vexx) Vexx: So you've found our operation on this little world huh?! Too bad for you, you won't leave this cave alive!! Blake H: I could say the same for you! (Kusatta is seen appearing before he grabs the spider from Jaune's shoulder and crushes it) Jin: There, it's dead! Jaune: Finally... Kusatta: *Growls* Jin: Kusatta be nice! Jaune: Huh?? Jin: Just ignore that. Now let's fight! (The others prepare to fight alongside Blake. Vexx then roars as a few more Grimm Targhul join his side) Vexx: Kill them all! Nora: TIME TO SMASH! (The heroes attack the Grimm as Blake attacks Vexx) Blake H: So I take it that this is your food supply?! Vexx: One of them! You looking to become part of it?! Blake H: No! Just wondering how much damage this will do after I destroy it! (Blake fires a beam, pushing Vexx back) Vexx: *Growls* You won't get to find out Demon! Blake H: We'll see! (Blake continues firing beams which Vexx dodges each one) Vexx: *Roar* (Suddenly out of Vexx's hands comes a pair of round objects. He throws them and they let out a small explosion) Blake H: OH shit he throws bombs! Vexx: *Roars* Blake H: Just my luck. (Vexx starts chucking bombs at Blake as he starts to dodge) Henry: Blake need a hand?! Blake H: That'd be great! Jin: You guys deal with the Grimm, I'll hand Blake a hand! Devon: Right! (Jin then runs over and summons Kusatta) Jin: What's the situation with this Captain? (Jin dodges a bomb) Blake H: He throws bombs! Jin: Swell! Let's take it out! Blake H: Agreed! Jin: Kusatta, make this beast rot! Kusatta: *Roars* Vexx: !! (Vexx dodges Kusatta's attacks) Vexx: Crap, you're one of those Spirit guys! ???: A spirit?! Vexx: Bastard demon!! Blake H: WHat's wrong?! Hate spirits!? Vexx: *Roar* Vexx: Enraged by Spirits Blake H: !! That's a yes! (Vexx then throws a bunch of bombs toward Jin) Jin: !! OH SHIT!!! (Jin starts to avoid the bombs as Kusatta is trying to delfect) Blake H: Enough of this! *Charges up beam of light* Vexx: DIE YOU DAMN DEMON!!! (Jin continues dodging) Jin: Blake hurry! Blake H: VEXX!! Vexx: Huh?? Blake H: EAT THIS!! (Vexx gets blasted hard by the beam of light and gets knocked on the ground) Blake H: Time to end this! (Vexx though in pain tries to get back up, only for Blake to thrust his glowing hand on his face) Blake H: NOW YOU'RE MINE!! Vexx: !!! *Roars in pain* (Vexx's body turns white as his eyes glow blue. He then stands up as Blake lets go) Vexx: Ready to serve sir! Blake H: Gotcha. (Scene changes to outside the cave) Jason: All right! Our first recruit of this world! Ren: A useful one for attacks too. Devon: Yeah. We could do some damage with this guy. Vexx: I live to serve! Blake H: Good. Now let's about you and me causing some damage. (Blake looks into Vexx's mind as he picks an enemy captain he and Vexx could attack together) Blake H: Hmm.... Nora: Any good ones? Blake H: I got two. Jaune: T-Two?? Blake H: Two named Ulcmur and Mogzir. They seem to be having a duel to settle a disagreement. Jin: Seriously? Henry: These Targhul get more and more weird every day. Blake H: Still, this could be a good reward. Two for the price of one! (Blake let's go of Vexx) Blake H: all right Vexx. Take your pack and let's go intrude on a duel! Vexx: Right away! (Vexx and his pack run off) Ren: Well. Mission complete I'd say. Jaune: Wait guys. What do we do about this cave? Blake H: Hmm... (Blake looks at Jason) Blake H: Jason. Jason: Yeah? Blake H: Use Scorch and set fire to the entrance. It'll seal off their food supply. Jason: Alright! (Scorch appears next to Jason) Jason: Scorch! Scorch: I know the plan. (Scorch then sets fire to the cave entrance, setting the Biomass inside ablaze) Blake H: Alright, that should weaken the food supply for the nest. Jin: Seems a bit harsh. Blake H: Well, not much we can do remember? Jin: I guess. Blake H: Now come on, there's a duel we need to stop! (The heroes all nod and run off) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts